Mamiko's First Kiss
by Lewis Stockton
Summary: Nozaki needs a plot for the upcoming February edition of his manga, so comes up with a romantic 'first kiss' plotline, however he needs inspiration. What follows is a long string of forced kisses, embarrassing actions and funny moments! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 - Chiyo's First Kiss

**Chiyo's First Kiss**

Nozaki tapped his pencil against the notebook's page in front of him, this wasn't right, he needed something more interesting for the next chapter. His editor, Ken, had told him he needed something interesting for the upcoming Valentines day issue.

"No, that wont work" he mumbled to himself and turned when he heard Chiyo speak.

"What's wrong Nozaki?" With a huge grin on her face, she held the brush like an expert; she had really progressed well in the year that she had been coming to his place.

"I'm trying to think of something for the February issue" explained Nozaki, causing Chiyo to sit up straighter.

'February, that means, Valentines day! He is wanting something romantic. I need to give him a good idea' She thought, smiling as she blurted out the first good idea she had.

"Why not have them do something romantic, perhaps a dinner, or perhaps a..." she was interrupted by his sudden burst of inspiration.

"A first kiss!" he stood up, pumping his fist in front of him.

"A first kiss? They never kissed?" She asked.

"Oh no, I have never had the characters interact like that, it's always the innocent flirting." Nozaki explained and sat back down, tapping his pencil again.

"What's wrong Nozaki?" She asked again.

"I do not know how to write it" He grumbled and sat back.

"Perhaps write it as you would? That's how I would write it" Chiyo smiled and put down the brush on its stand as not to allow the ink on its tip to touch the paper or table.

"I have never kissed anyone before." Nozaki dropped the bomb with such ease as he sat back, it was as if he simply let it slip out of his lips. Sitting there on the floor at the small table, Chiyo slowly sat up straighter as she stared at him; her face turning a darker shade of crimson.

'No...Nozaki's never kissed anyone before?! He's so... innocent... Has he ever held a girl's hand? He should have had to, he writes Shoujo manga!.

"Perhaps... find... some... research? May...maybe someone to help you... try it out?" she stuttered and then squeaked out the last few words.

"Hmmm..." Nozaki mumbled and then stood up. "Maybe you are right Chiyo" he walked around the table and in a moment she would never forget, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

For Chiyo, the moment would last a lifetime, Nozaki was kissing her! Their lips were touching?! She could taste his lips on her own! Her hands trembled as she stared into his closed eyes, damn her eyes were still open, she had to close them; thats what you did in a kiss right? What else do you do? You... lean in and kiss them back, perhaps open the mouth and... use tongue?

"Hmmm" she opened her eyes and stared at Nozaki, who was scribbling something into his notebook.

"Hmmm?" she asked in a quiet whimper, her face darker than her hair or her bows.

"Hmmm" Nozaki nodded to himself and walked back to the table; she was stunned, her legs would not move and she was having trouble breathing.

Nozaki picked up his phone and walked outside, letting Chiyo get up slowly and wobble over to his desk to look at what he had written. Her face went frozen when she saw the few words he had scribbled down.

'First Kiss Experiment - Case: 001. Test Subject: Chiyo Sakura. Results: Inconclusive. Resolution: Increase Subject Test Group.'

Chiyo stood staring at the page before mumbling to herself. "Test subject? I was only a Test Subject?!"

Nozaki came back in just as she had managed to sit down, it was still her first kiss, and with Nozaki with all people! Even if it wasn't a REAL first kiss, it was still their first kiss!

"Mikoshiba is on his way over" Nozaki sat back down and began to scrabble in the book, Chiyo sat up straight at the news.

"You're not going to kiss him are you?" she asked with a jokey chuckle.

"No, you are. You are a girl after all." Nozaki spoke nonchalantly, leaving Chiyo staring at him with a deep glare across the table.

'He expects me to kiss Mikoshiba?'


	2. Chapter 2 - Mikoshiba's First Kiss

**Mikoshiba's First Kiss**

The door rattled as it opened and closed moments later. Walking into the living room, friend and shy-flirt Mikoto Mikoshiba waved a hand in greeting.

"Hey guys. Whats up? What you need me for?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the blushing Chiyo and turning to look at Nozaki, whom was sat at his desk writing a few things out.

"You two look like one of you had fun" he chuckles and sits down at the table to Chiyo's left. Nozaki turned on his chair and held his notebook in his hand, staring at the pair with an intense look. "Whoa! What's with the intense look Nozaki, what have I walked into?"

"Chiyo?" Nozaki asked and she turned even more red, turning to stare at Mikoshiba. A thousand thoughts were running through her mind, she couldn't just kiss Mikoshiba! Even if it was just for research reasons. He was her friend and she only had feelings for Nozaki, she couldn't kiss another!

"I… I can't do it Nozaki." She mumbled quietly and looked away blushing.

"Can't do what Chiyo?" Mikoshiba asked and turned confused to Nozaki. "What the hell is going on!"

"Hmmm" Nozaki mumbled to himself and stood up, "I guess this requires my hand." And with that, he walked over, put his hands on Mikoshiba's shoulders and kissed him.

Chiyo stared at the pair, her face a mask of horror and… excitement? 'Oh my gods! Their kissing! The two are kissing?! I should get a photo of this, but… No one should kiss Nozaki but me!' she thought in a long stream of thoughts.

Mikoshiba's shock was just as heightened as several second passed before he pushed off Nozaki. Spitting and wiping his lips, Mikoshiba looked up and yelled at Nozaki.

"What the hell do you think you're doing! Kissing me like that! I'm not into that kind of thing! Why did you do that you idiot!" However, it seemed that Nozaki was more interested in the notebook he had picked up off his desk.

"Hmmm" he mumbled.

"What do you mean 'Hmmm'. You… You kissed me! You took my first kiss from me!" Mikoshiba yelled and then turned dark red as he ran his fingers over his lip, looking away in the shy girl way that had inspired Nozaki for Mamiko. "Why did you do that, you could have asked Chiyo to do it instead, but… you stole my first kiss."

'Oh my god! He is so cute like that!' Chiyo thought and shook her head. "I can't kiss you Mikoshiba! It would be like kissing a brother" she explained.

"And being kissed by Nozaki is better than that?!" he called back.

"Of course" She grinned wide, and then it hit him, SHE had been kissed already; that was what the blush was.

"What the hell is this all about anyway! Why did you do that to me?!" Demanded Mikoshiba.

"Nozaki is doing a Valentines day edition of the manga and needed a plot, he decided a first kiss scenario but did not have experience. Now he's doing test subjects on everyone." Explained Chiyo, a grin on her lips.

"So I was his first kiss?" he replied curiously, looking shyly over at Nozaki who was scribbling notes into his book.

"Oh no silly! That was me!" she grinned wide and pointed at herself.

"So you two kissed? Hmmm how romantic" he grinned and pointed at her. "Was it with tongue?" he added, making a flicking motion with his tongue.

Turning a dark shade of crimson, Chiyo shook her head. "No no.. Was yours?" she asked with a sly grin and Mikoshiba shook his head furiously.

"No no no! NO it wasn't anything like that!" he firmly demanded.

"Mikoshiba. Your friend, Yuu Kashima, can you call her for me? I need her help with something" Nozaki suddenly cut in.

"Kashima? Why… you're not going to make one of us kiss her are you?" he asked nervously.

"I need more test subjects" Nozaki nodded to himself.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Prince's Royal Kiss

**The Prince** **'s Royal Kiss**

Walking through the school corridors, the three headed closer to their destination. Mikoshiba was dark red, his hair almost a shade lighter than his face at that moment.

"I… I wont do it." He repeated for the hundredth time.

"Its for a good cause Mikoshiba." Chiyo smiled widely, she was interested in seeing how Nozaki's research would pan out, she hoped that he'd not want to kiss someone again himself or force her to kiss someone but was hoping that he'd want to try and kiss her again. She had been trying to think of ways to suggest he give another try but everything she thought of just ended up sounding silly or childish or desperate.

"Like hell its for a good cause. Just so Nozaki can get a few pages. I mean… We NEVER speak about what happened, but it could have easily been someone else… maybe a hot girl or something, not Nozaki" he grumbled.

"We're here" Nozaki spoke an opened the class room door slowly. Inside the sounds of hustle and bustling of the Drama club was in full swing; there was a play coming up and everyone was busy for last minute work. Walking up to Hori. Masayuki Hori was the Drama club and one of the best actors in the entire school, however his height disqualified him from all but the most specific roles so he instead worked on the sets and making of the props.

"Hori" Nozaki spoke and the short man turned to face the trio.

"Ah, Nozaki, Chiyo, Mikoshiba. It is nice to see you all again, is this about the…" he cut himself off before saying 'Manga' as he liked to keep that part of his life hidden.

"Yes, I am researching something and need the help of Kashima" Nozaki spoke softly and saw the sigh on Hori's face.

"That girl, I don't even think she wants to be here sometimes. Sure you can have her help, but she's practising for a role coming up." Hori smiled and went back to work.

"I'm not doing it" Mikoshiba grumbled again as they walked towards the blue haired Prince. Yuu Kashima was the star of the drama club, star of the school in fact, she was always being fawned over by the girls. If Mikoshiba's flirting was good, then Kashima's was godly, and did not have the after effect of being unable to follow through with the act.

She was also a wild card, running away and skiving away from work and school, always being dragged back by Hori.

"Kashima?" Chiyo spoke out this time, the girl turning and looking down on Chiyo, she was after all five foot nine inches tall while Chiyo was only four foot nine inches. Only Nozaki at six foot two inches was taller than the rest.

"Oh, hi Chiyo, Nozaki and Mikoshiba, whats up? Your little gang wanting some help with something?" She asked. Kashima was wearing a rather stunning prince outfit set in some fantasy world.

"Yes, we need help with something. We are…" Nozaki started but Mikoshiba cut in.

"…helping Hori write a script for a play, and… well…" Mikoshiba cut in. Knowing Nozaki and the others wanted few people knowing about the manga.

"…we need your help" Chiyo finished off. Smiling brightly.

"Oh sure, what is it with?" she asked softly, tilting her head to one side.

"A kiss scene" Nozaki stated bluntly.

"A kiss scene?" Kashima repeated.

"Yes, there is to be a kiss scene in the play, and… We need help writing about it. We thought… with your experience as an actor, you could help?" Chiyo asked.

"Sure, I can help. If Hori said it's okay? I know he gets angry when I don't do as I'm told." She turned a gaze to the corner where Hori was helping build a large castle backdrop. Only Chiyo could see it in her eyes but the affectionate gaze she was giving him was almost one of longing.

"He said it is okay. Now… Mikoshiba will be your partner" Nozaki spoke straight away and pulled out the notebook the pair knew that was filled with idea's for the kissing scene and his 'test subjects'.

"Mikoshiba?! You're going to be the one to kiss me?" Kashima chuckled softly.

"N.. No! I'm.. I'm not the one who's going… to … kiss you" he brought his hand up to his chin and lip, turning his head and blushing, almost like a girl being flirted with, like one of the girls Kashima could charm the pants off with a single motion.

"Oh, are you sure about that, my princess?" Kashima leaned closer, brushing a lock of hair from his face and smiling; her face close to his. Chiyo stood watching, it was almost as if she could see the flowers and hear the music of cherubs around the pair. Nozaki stood scribbling into his notebook.

"I… I can't" Mikoshiba whispered quietly, turning his gaze, but a finger and thumb on his chin turned his head to face Kashima.

"Yes you can. You can do anything, when you're with me" she whispered softly. Slowly leaning in and her lips met his, the kiss was soft at first but adding a small amount of pressure; she closed her eyes. Mikoshiba's eyes turned to face Kashima and closed at almost the same time.

The pair stood there what felt like an eternity as they kissed. Parting after only five seconds had passed in the real world.

"Wow" Chiyo whispered quietly, hands to her mouth. "That was…amazing, You are really skilled Kashima!" she chuckled.

"I have enough data" Nozaki spoke and turned to leave after brief thank you to Kashima. Mikoshiba was stood, eyes still closed and his mouth in a puckered kiss. Slowly opening his eyes, his face turned dark red and he ran out the room; and might have been… crying?

"Whoa.. Did I break him?" Kashima asked and turned to Chiyo, who laughed it off. "I think you did… but I think Hori might be mad at ya again" She motioned around the room, where every guy and girl was stood staring at her, watching the kiss. Paint ran over props and a hammer even went through one piece of wood.

"KAAASHIIIIMAAAA!" A yell rang out and a punch sent her up three feet, back seven feet and skidded along the floor.

"You could have taken this outside! Not doing it here where you distract everyone from work!"

Chiyo smiled and went to go find Mikoshiba and check him over..


	4. Chapter 4 - President's First Kiss

**President's First Kiss**

"Who's the next test subject or have you finished with your tests?" Mikoshiba asked with a grumble as he leaned over the window railing.

"I need more test subjects, I think I need at least three more, maybe four" Nozaki mumbled quietly to himself as he sketched through the pages he had written so far.

"Who do you think you can use? I don't like the idea of people as test subjects but we could always use the original test subjects?" Chiyo asked.

"I cannot use anyone we've already used as a main test subject… I believe…" Nozaki began but was interrupted by a voice behind them.

"Nozaki" It was Hori, he stepped out the drama club class room and looked around as he approached.

"Yes Hori?"

"I was wondering, the whole… kiss thing that Kashima did?… was that part of your Manga thing?"

"It was, I am sorry if something happened because of it?" He replied and closed his notebook. "I do need more help though. Would you be interested in helping?" Nozaki opened his notebook again.

"With kissing? No thanks…" he laughed softly "I don't want to kiss anyone from this school" he chuckled softly.

"Not even with the Prince?" Chiyo asked and Hori looked horrified.

"Her? Ha… I would rather kiss Nozaki" Hori laughed.

"Want to?" Mikoshiba asked with a sly smirk and Hori simply looked rather disgusted

"Why? No… thats disgusting" he shook his head.

'I would…' Chiyo thought deeply as her face turned red.

"President!" A cry came from behind. Kashima was running over from the drama room, she had been listening to the conversation but only bits of it.

She ran right up to Hori and picked him up in her arms, rising him up like a lover would. She then pulled him close and kissed him on the lips passionately. Chiyo stood with a deep red face, Mikoshiba stared with wide eye and mouth a gape while Nozaki began to scrabble and sketch into his notepad again.

For almost a minute the kiss lasted before Kashima put Hori down slowly.

"Was that what you wanted? If you were jealous of Mikoshiba's kiss, you should have said so. I would have…"

The sentence did not reach its conclusion as she was sent flying down the corridor.

"You idiot! Why did you do that! I'm going to kill you Kashima! Only you can drive me this insane!" Hori yelled and ran off.

"'Only I' He really does appreciate me!" Kashima blushed and stared into the sky even as she was picked up and thrown down the stairs by Hori. The poor girl not realising it was not a good way he thought of her.

"Poor girl… " Chiyo sighed as Mikoshiba and Nozaki turned to leave. "Go dearest flower, and find someone who actually doesn't hate your guts" She added quietly to herself, almost as if giving a eulogy.

Even from where she stood on the second floor she could see Hori chasing and throwing her through the courtyard downstairs.


	5. Chapter 5 - Results

**Results**

Arriving back at Nozaki's home, the three sat down in Nozaki's living room.

"Have you got enough information Nozaki?" Chiyo asked softly.

"I think so, but I think it's best if I have one more subject, but I am unsure who to get" Nozaki bit his lip and tapped the pencil against his chin.

"I'm glad you have found so much information, m…maybe I can help again?"

"Perhaps…" Nozaki mumbled to himself as he tapped the pencil on his lip twice and turned to Chiyo. The girl stood up and walked over.

"Perhaps what you need is not a first kiss but a second from the first person?" she queried and Nozaki nodded at her assumption.

"Then let us kiss again, if that is okay with you?" He questioned.

'Oh god, Nozaki wants to know if its okay with me if we kiss! Of course it is, but I cannot seem too over-eager… I have to act cool'

"Oh I don't mind, I can go or not" she wafted her hand in front of her with a casual smile.

'Oh gods! I was too casual with that! It may push him away!'

"Then let us kiss" Nozaki stood up and walked over, this time she was ready; she was not going to be surprised by the kiss, she would kiss him back and they would both love it!

Putting his hands on her shoulders, he began to move closer but Chiyo shifted herself so that his hands would rest on her cheek.

"Like this" she instructed. With his added height, he had to bow down a little as he leaned in and pressed his lips softly against hers. Chiyo had leaned up onto her tip-toes to kiss him back. Their lips pressed together and she let out a soft sigh; her hands snaking up his arms to his shoulders, passing to his neck and wrapping around as she pulled him closer in to the kiss.

This time she was ready for it.

Putting full effort in to the kiss, Chiyo closed her eyes and opened her mouth softly, inching slowly with her tongue as she acted on her practise. It felt like an eternity for her when he finally sat back and looked down at her.

"Chiyo…" he whispered.

"Yes… Nozaki?" she replied in the same soft whisper; her face dark red and her lips tingling.

"That was impressive…" he smiled back at her, her heart almost stopped at those words.

"I love…" she began…

…but he had already turned around and began to sketch on to the page, leaving her still on her tip-toes, hands clasped together and her face red.

"…you" she finished in a quiet whisper.

Taking a few minutes in the bathroom to calm herself down, she was met by Nozaki at the bathroom door. Jumping out of her skin, she stared at the page he had in his hand.

"I finished it!" he grinned, handing it to her to check. The scene showed the protagonist, Mamiko trying to give Suzuki her first kiss.

"Oh Suzuki, I want you to be my first…" Mamiko would whisper, the two in each other's arms in the image.

"Then lets…" he replied, leaning in to the kiss.

The next frame showed a simple design of flowers blooming with the words "And Spring Passed…"

Chiyo stared at the page in shock, he'd simply SKIPPED the kiss entirely.

"You… skipped it?" she whispered.

"Yes, I felt that I could not properly convey the scene, the feelings and the actions. So I skipped it…" he shrugged and took it back to continue work on it, leaving Chiyo sighing to herself. At least she got to kiss him… TWICE!.


End file.
